


Mica Burton's Interview

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Costumes, Deepthroating, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Flirting, Gossip, Interviews, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP





	Mica Burton's Interview

_The italic sentences in the intro (plus here and there in the interview) are just the interviewer’s thoughts, which are not actually ‘published’ in the interview itself. The three sex scenes themselves are of course also not part of the ‘official’ interview._

_Interviewing the most popular RT and RT-related women proved to be very lucrative, with even the less popular ones raking in an impressive revenue. Running polls by my subscribers to see if Ellie and Arryn were in huge demand proved that both women had a considerable fanbase, making them guaranteed successes. Having recently received a mail from Mica Burton in which she proposed to do an interview with her, I ran such a poll with my readers as well. The response was...lukewarm at best. _

_The demand for a Mica-interview was shockingly low, and if it turned out to be a poorly-received interview, my streak of top-quality interviews would be broken for sure. I had grand plans with the other RT-women who I had already interviewed before, and a blemished reputation definitely wouldn’t help me achieve those plans. Yet there was one way to make her interview a commercial success and to completely avoid any potential risks to my reputation._

_Having talked with the trustworthy VIP-portion of my subscribers, who pay extra to see any pic or hear any audio-recording I took during interviews, they quickly made clear that they weren’t interested in a Mica-interview, but that they would pay top dollar for a Mica-sextape instead. All I needed was to pretend to have a real interview with her, get her lewd and horny enough to do a couple sex scenes, record it all and then use the profits from selling the recording to make the corruption of the other RT-women go a whole lot smoother for me._

_Replying to her mail and telling her that I’d be down to do an interview together with her, I then began the whole charade by telling her that her interview would take a while to be published, on account of the new – and obviously fake - website I was still busy developing, and that I wanted her interview to be the first one to be published on there. The interview would take place at her apartment, yet I strictly forbade her from posting a hype-picture like all the others had done right before their interview started. It would take a while to get the website up and running after all, and it just wouldn’t do to keep her fans hyped up for so long. _

_The new agreement was that her hype-picture would be uploaded a mere week before her interview would finally be up and about, with her having to take it with my cell phone and on a throwaway snapchat account, to make sure that her interview would go completely under the radar. Now all that was left, was to get her turned on and willing enough to perform some sexual acts with me; just enough to make the VIP-subscribers completely satisfied._

_Luckily for me, I received some extra help from Barbara and Jessica, who told her that this interview would be a sure way to increase her popularity tenfold, yet if she fucked this up, then her last chance of becoming as popular as Barbara Dunkelman or Jessica Nigri would be over for sure. That and she had to do anything I’d tell her to do, seeing as I was the professional who had improved the reputation and career of over five women so far. And the fact that Mica had become totally desperate to restore her tattered reputation and to boost her floundering Patreon-career, would only make my job easier. I’m sure that she had big dreams about gaining some roles in proliferate shows and productions, hoping to become relevant again on the internet, but even somebody like myself couldn’t make actual miracles happen!_

**************

_A lot could be said about Mica, but she definitely had her fashion sense on lock down. She greeted me into her apartment while wearing a yellow top with a generous V-line and grey slacks. The outfit was tightly fitted, hugging and showing the outline of her toned legs and peach-shaped butt. We briefly went outside before starting the interview to take a hype-pic in a place with proper lightning. It was technically a waste of time, yet it did help keep the charade going strong after all. Plus, by the time she got completely ready to take her hype-picture, I had already placed mini spy-cameras in both the living room and bedroom of her apartment. All dolled up like that, while only the VIP-subscribers would get to actually see her...what a waste._

[Under the radar](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfkh0n-9b47535f-0189-4fb3-818c-eef5957fdb24.jpg/v1/fill/w_671,h_1191,q_70,strp/under_the_radar_by_thomas_dp_ddfkh0n-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkxMiIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRma2gwbi05YjQ3NTM1Zi0wMTg5LTRmYjMtODE4Yy1lZWY1OTU3ZmRiMjQuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEwNzgifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.WkNswinoID9XFVHlxxxRPaynuZl06gSPBniIe_fL224)

**Alright Mica, how have you been holding up lately and what do you expect from this interview?**

I’m doing well, thank you. I’ve got an idea on where you might take the interview based on what I’ve read in your earlier interviews, but I don’t want my expectations to get in the way of your questions. I mean, Barbara said that she had a great time and Jessica had nothing but good things to say about you. I’m hoping to get out there, in front of your audience, and show them who I really am.

** Question #1: **

**What’s your current cup size? Do you wish you had bigger or smaller tits?**

Well… (she grabs them and gently fondles them for a second)

I have a C-cup and as you can see, they’re quite a handful! And no, I like them as they are. I’d hate to have Nigri’s tits, my back would hurt all the time.

**So you’d never have a boobjob to increase your sex appeal and stay ahead of the game like Darshelle did?**

N-No, I don’t think so. I mean, I think that my breasts are fine, they fill out my costumes better than Darshelle’s, so there really isn’t any need. So far, I also haven’t had anyone important to me, tell me that I need to change them anyway. 

**Well, seeing as you’ve got a supportive dad, he’d probably give you the money for a boobjob if you ever wanted one. **

I’ve totally got the best dad! He’s so cool and it’s our great relationship which got me into games in the first place. While he does help me out with money on occasion, whose parents don’t, right? But he loves them….me, he loves _me_, just the way I am.

** Question #2: **

**When’s the first time you had sex?**

I was 18, and at a party. This white guy came up to me while I was getting a drink from the cooler, flipped my skirt up and just started fucking me! Of course, it was all okay because he was white and I’m not... 

**You didn’t struggle or object? **

Well, I kinda did. But...well...umm, his dick was really long and I kinda lost track of everything else shortly after he started pushing in on me.

**Was that the last you saw of that guy? **

(she blushes) No, not really. I mean, I saw him a few more times because we went to school together. Then there were those times that he’d call me and I’d go over to his place…and then there was that one time in the Men’s room at school…

**Let me guess, no more struggling on your part during those moments?**

Well, not against him, no. But it was still a bit of a struggle. (Mica spreads her hands apart, indicating that the guy was extremely well endowed)

** Question #3: **

**Do you consider yourself an internet celebrity, a slut, or a feminist role model for girls all around the world?**

A feminist role model, obviously! I think I help girls, especially girls of colour, really feel good about themselves and like they can do anything that they put their minds to.

**By doing what exactly? **

All of my work hosting with RoosterTeeth and now my work hosting with the ‘Overwatch League’. I’m trying to show my face as a person of color, to increase our representation and exposure. Also, with my Patreon, I can show that women of color are beautiful no matter how they dress up.

**Don’t you think that you’re only affecting girls who are already naturally beautiful enough to do things like Patreon cosplaying, and that those girls probably don’t need a role model like yourself, seeing as they’re more than confident enough in themselves already?**

I don’t think so. I’ve got fans from everywhere thanking me for contributions to the cosplay community and being their voice, as a person of color, in said community. At...at least, that’s what they’re telling me.

** Question #4: **

**There are a lot of beautiful women who’ve worked and are still working at RoosterTeeth. Who do you consider to be the hottest in the company?**

Barbara, hands down. There’s a reason I was on ‘Always Open’ with her when I brought up my story about my bitch ex.

**Ah, trying to get some sympathy ‘action’ from the company’s resident slut. Knowing Barbara, that episode probably had a happy ending after you shared that particular bit of information?**

Yeah, uh…well. I can report that I shot my shot with Barb and that's about as far as I got. Barbara might have a _reputation_ but I don’t think it goes in the direction of ‘the ladies’.

Mica momentarily thinks back to when she asked Barbara if they couldn’t get ‘busy’ with each other, after the filming of the Always Open episode was done. She remembered how devastated she felt when Barb didn’t say a word to her and when she just got flat-out ignored by the hot blonde.

[Unrequited feelings.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfn2g4-4abe6a7f-5915-403e-8e3e-1010a01af0dc.gif?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRmbjJnNC00YWJlNmE3Zi01OTE1LTQwM2UtOGUzZS0xMDEwYTAxYWYwZGMuZ2lmIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.yVie4zKGYdtos41tuxsoL9VYeihprUlP6QfLKxzKVFo)

Close to crying, Mica fortunately got saved from the increasingly awkward situation she had found herself in, by Mariel, who had just entered the room looking for Barbara. It was safe to say that Mica wouldn’t be looking forward to getting invited for another Always Open episode...

[Way beyond awkward.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfn2fz-28292a3d-4ee6-477b-baa3-5e3a30d251d8.gif?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRmbjJmei0yODI5MmEzZC00ZWU2LTQ3N2ItYmFhMy01ZTNhMzBkMjUxZDguZ2lmIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.qdl8tovq2d1N9fE9h4mhpkH77k9yD3oHsoRSqglSyE0)

**Hmm, that’s a little strange, because Barb’s closest friends all know that Arryn’s her personal toy. Like, I think that they play with each other on a weekly basis. You sure she just wasn’t interested in you specifically? **

W…what? Really? I thought that was just for show in the other interviews. I mean, it was super-hot and all, but why wouldn’t she want to be with me? There isn’t anything wrong with me, is there?

**Apparently that’s not what Barbara thought...**

_Pretending that I was writing down some notes on my notepad, I gave Mica some extra time to fully comprehend what the new Barb revelation meant for her. She was clearly all shaken up about it, which would come in handy for the remaining questions. The more emotional and unstable she was, the easier it would be to manipulate her and mess around with her head._

** Question #5: **

**You were one of the hosts in the show 'The Know' for a while. How did that go? Did anything special happen during it?**

It was... ok. I may have got caught one time just ‘relaxing’ behind the set. (she winks, yet it’s obvious that she’s still not over the last question)

As for stuff that happened... well, Burnie would sometimes come watch us film, so we’d always set some time aside to make sure he was happy with our filming, if you catch my drift? That means we made out and got each other off for him.

**And you didn’t have any objections to doing that? Burnie Burns is a rich, influential white man, and seeing as you have some issues with the ‘patriarchy’… **

Ah, well…. you see ...I may have needed to keep Burnie happy. I figured that I’d play a bit with Ashley, get her in the mood for him, that kind of thing. After my last drunken incident on ‘Off Topic’, having a boss who was getting some action on a regular basis and specifically because of me, definitely wouldn’t hurt my standing in the company. And if the boss’s girlfriend was saying nice things about me, so much the better. It had a really nice fringe benefit that I got some time with Ashley. Do you have any idea how soft her lips are?

_Not yet, but I’m definitely planning on finding that out soon enough._

** Question #6: **

**When Meg left 'The Know', you swooped in and took her spot. Do you think you did a better job co-hosting it with Ashley than she did?**

They only chose her because she’s white and has big tits! Fucking white privilege. As for me and Ash, I think we worked really well together. You know, we were both nice to each other, liked the same kinda stuff, and because she was older, she had a lot of experience she could pass on.

**And why did they pick you for the job?**

Well, it sure didn’t hurt to round out the diversity of their staff. Not a lot of people of color in front of the camera at RT after all. Sure, they have Mariel, but she’s so pale that she’s practically white. That and…do you remember that Always Open episode where I asked if any of the girls do 'butt stuff'? Yeah...that might have improved my chances considerably.

**Going back to Meg, her starting and maintaining a cosplay Patreon career in particular, do you think you're doing a better job at it than she is?**

I’m doing a much better job! I’m younger, funnier, I add more diversity in every possible way and you don’t have to pay 150 dollars to see my highest tier like you have to do with Meg!

** Question #7: **

**What made you decide on starting an adult cosplay Patreon career and how’s that going right now?**

I think I started it because I wanted to show girls how to be comfortable with their bodies, and that it’s ok to not be perfect. It’s all body positivity! It’s going well too! Got a few new shoots coming up soon.

**Sounds interesting. Do you want to reveal something about those shoots in advance to hype up your fans?**

I’d love to, but since it involves another cosplayer, I’m not sure how much I can let out. But I’m a big fan of hers and she always brings the best out in me.

_Has to be with Nigri. She always brings the best out in people after all. Plus, Mica’s definitely not a big fan of Meg..._

** Question #8: **

**What are your thoughts on gender-bent / racial-bent cosplays? Inclusive and progressive or cultural appropriation?**

Of course it’s progressive! How dare you even suggest anything else! People should be allowed to express themselves and any characters they enjoy in any way they want.

**And how do you feel about the popular opinion that women making money through a cosplay and streaming career are called ‘e-thots’, who have an easy carefree life?**

It’s just a bunch of Nazis and misogynistic cunts trying to restore the patriarchy. Keep going, all you ‘_e-thots_’, you’re doing great!

**You’re very outspoken about a big portion of men, yet you do know that most of the donators to Patreon-models like you, Nigri, etc are guys, right? The monthly income of a feminist like yourself, being paid by thirsty males…sounds a bit ironic, no?**

I’m sure that’s just a small portion of my audience, really. I know I can’t control what they think about my pictures, but I have dedicated fans that want to support me when I make online content.

_Of course, most of her fans support her just so she can keep on making ‘art’. That’s why the suggestion box for cosplay outfits on her Patreon is filled with only lewd versions of popular game and anime characters._

** Question #9: **

**Right before you were hired by RoosterTeeth and when you were still in college, you tweeted a pic about your college to-do list. It included erotic things like threesomes, going to a frat party and running around campus naked. How much of that list did you finish?**

Oh... I uh... I forgot about that...can we forget about that, please?

**I think it’s just a little too interesting to just forget about it actually.**

Fine! I did all of it! Happy? Every single thing, you cis, white pervert!

**Hmm, any regrets doing that stuff? Some of it probably wasn’t very healthy for your feminist reputation I suppose?**

No regrets. None at all. It was extremely empowering to have that slutty frat-row crawl. I was sewing my wild oats, just like a man would. In fact, it was in an alley near my dorm room where I managed to hook up with a rather adventurous couple, from out of town.

**Was it your first and only threesome, or was it so enjoyable that you had more after that one?**

It was my first and only. Not that it wasn’t a lot of fun, it’s just that I’ve become a lot more visible since then and I want to have something more discreet, but reliable, so I can keep coming back.

**That was the public list. Did you also have a private list?**

That was the only list, and it was a mistake. Let’s just... move on, please.

[Mica’s Fucket List](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfnm9o-4f9b15f1-7acf-4f37-b9d9-5fe335249569.jpg/v1/fill/w_930,h_859,q_70,strp/mica_s_fucket_list_by_thomas_dp_ddfnm9o-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9OTk4IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZGZubTlvLTRmOWIxNWYxLTdhY2YtNGYzNy1iOWQ5LTVmZTMzNTI0OTU2OS5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTA4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.6vOxsFJiZnD9a044EWCC8OxeyPmhPCbQf_FHBL8RVnk)

*********

“I hope you do realise that you’re currently making the same mistakes you made in that unfortunate Off Topic rant? The open hostility, the insults, the anti-male crap and that incessant need to keep mentioning all that racial bull. Here you are, with one final shot left to make things right again and to get your online career back on track and you’re just fucking blowing it completely! Ridiculing and overgeneralising men and prioritizing people of colour above white people puts you on the same path as the people repressing you just because you’re a woman with a brown skin colour. “

“Your path might have a different start than theirs, but the stops are the same. Racism town, discrimination-ville, prejudice junction! What’s that even about anyway? Do you really feel that repressed and underprivileged or do you actually secretly like white men and is that your weird way of hiding it, because close-minded people and modern political correct society taught you that you need to think that way?”

_That little rant was partially spur of the moment frustration and also a way to try and get Mica to be more submissive and agreeable. The interview wasn’t going anywhere and perhaps finally hearing the harsh truth from somebody would open her eyes somewhat. I was a tiny bit afraid that I had overdone it when I saw Mica tense up and ball her fists when I reached the middle-part of my rant, yet everything changed when she heard the last sentence. Her eyebrows twitched, she started to rub her fingers against each other and she suddenly looked a completely different kind of tense, like one of her biggest secrets had just been revealed. So that’s what it was all about…_

At a loss for words, Mica eventually apologized and let out a heavy sigh, as if a veil had been lifted and she suddenly didn’t have to lie and pretend anymore.

“Alright...You’re right of course. I’m an adult, time to start acting like one. Please continue the questions, I’ll do an even better job than Barbara and Nigri did, I promise.”

***********

** Question #10: **

**What’s your favourite sexual fantasy?**

Oh... Barbara warned me about this. I’ve been looking forward to this question since the start of the interview actually! Umm, let’s see... 5 guys, in the bathroom of a club, so anyone could walk in. Fuck Daddy, I’m getting way too hot. Can we move on? (an expression of shock suddenly appears on her face, as if she realised she said something she shouldn’t have)

**Daddy?**

Uhh ...no…. nothing. Sorry, next question please.

_An interest in family-roleplay eh? I can make use of that..._

** Question #11: **

**What’s your biggest fantasy at conventions?**

(she gets more flustered as her fake tough facade is falling apart more and more)

Um... s-some big guys like Kratos or Grog picking me up, tying me to something and spit roasting me on stage. D-daddy, um... I mean... what’s the next question?

**So being manhandled in front of an audience is something you often think about, while masturbating?**

Umm, uh...yeah. I’ve thought about it. A few times ... ok, ok. I’ve thought about it a lot. Can’t blame a girl for thinking about those big, hulking, strong, whi ...guys.

** Question #12: **

**How often do you masturbate, and do you use any toys?**

Oh god... I-I only masturbate once a day, but I like to go all out, Daddy! Can I show you?

**********

“Yeah, it’s high time I saw some more of that hot brown body of yours. And I got just the right toy for a horny girl like you as well.” said the interviewer, totally relieved that Mica had proposed it herself.

“You sure you wanna do this though? I mean, all the other women who I’ve interviewed so far have already done this, but if you’re not 100% behind doing this, it’s better to just stick to answering plain questions.” asked the interviewer, while his right hand was blindly rummaging inside his backpack, as his gaze was solely focused on Mica who was busy undressing herself, right after they moved to her bedroom.

“Oh definitely, I really feel like I need to do this. For the sake of my career and just because I want to. It’s a great way to convince you to make this interview extra amazing and you can leave in my reply to the last question if you want. It’ll definitely get the readers hard and if you mention afterwards how hot this has been, it’ll make them truly thirsty for more.” replied Mica as she fidgeted with her bra, unclasping it at the same time the interviewer pulled a long thin package from his backpack.

Both Mica and the interviewer were intensely staring at each other as they continued preparing for her masturbation session. Mica because she was interested to see what kind of toy was sitting inside the box the interviewer was slowly opening up and the interviewer because he was seriously getting turned on from seeing more and more of Mica’s fit chocolate-tinted body slowly being uncovered. Mica had well-sized light brown tits, with her nipples being a much darker shade of brown. As befitting of a professional cosplayer, her body was tight and toned in all the right places, with her thin waist, flat stomach and wide hips providing some amazing eye-candy.

The interviewer stopped unpacking the sextoy which he had originally bought for Barbara - not like she would mind trying out a used sextoy, it would probably turn her on more anyway - when Mica took off her pants and slowly slid her black lacy panties down her legs, revealing her bald tight pussy, which was a slightly darker colour than the rest of her body. Seeing that Mica was already more than ready as he noticed that her nipples had started to harden and her pussy already started to drip, the interviewer unceremoniously handed Mica the sextoy and then stripped completely naked himself.

Apparently Mica didn’t seem to mind the fact that the interviewer would be jerking off to her while she masturbated, as she remained silent the entire time while she observed the new equipment she was supposed to pleasure herself with for the next ten-fifteen minutes. Normally it would take her a little longer, yet answering all those horny questions and sitting naked in front of somebody who was technically still an unknown stranger, had made Mica more than just a little ‘_worked-up_’. 

The sextoy was a spiked pink silicone vibrator, with the top of the long toy looking especially bulky and impressive. With Mica racing towards her fridge to go get a couple triple A batteries to operate the intimidating toy, the interviewer saw his opportunity to help her out a little by rubbing his precum all over the tip of the vibrator. Looking closely at Mica when she started rubbing the vibrating toy at her clit to see how effective it was, the interviewer couldn’t wait to gift it to Barbara when he saw how intensely Mica reacted to the powerful sensations the toy was giving her.

[Never leave your home unprepared.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfn2a5-27c639f5-a22a-4bc3-99dc-a9a449d676d8.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRmbjJhNS0yN2M2MzlmNS1hMjJhLTRiYzMtOTlkYy1hOWE0NDlkNjc2ZDguanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.RNI2y-GQ2yw-6RDE3JVFLRqOHvukFnMjd-q31R3vvEc)

Her dark brown nipples standing fully erect, Mica gasped when she moved the tip of the vibrating toy from her clit to her pussy. Unable to suppress a moan escaping from her lips, Mica started to rapidly rub her clit with her one free hand, while she used the other to slowly but surely push the vibrator inside her wet pussy. The bulgy tip of the toy took a while to eventually disappear completely inside Mica’s dark and wet pussy, which glistened with her juices, yet when the head of the sextoy was fully inserted in her cunt, the rest quickly followed suite. 

Perhaps a little too quickly, because as Mica kept pushing the toy hard inside her, almost its entire length suddenly and effortlessly slid inside her well-lubricated pussy. The sensations coming from the big spiked tip were already quite intense, yet all of a sudden experiencing the same sensations deep down her entire pussy, proved to be too much, as she momentarily let go of the toy to keep herself from falling off her bed. The interviewer having anticipated this, he extended his right knee far enough that it connected with the black bottom part of the vibrator, making sure that it wouldn’t slip out of Mica’s pussy and actually driving it even deeper inside of her.

Gripping the sheets of her bed intensely with both her hands, Mica tried to remain sitting upright, yet with every forward motion the interviewer did with his knee, the antennae of the bug-shaped vibrator-tip slightly brushed against Mica’s cervix. Both moaning for more and occasionally begging the interviewer to give her a break, Mica’s back quickly landed onto her bed, as the interviewer had decided for her by driving the spiked vibrator all the way into her wet cunt. Mica gritted her teeth as a small orgasm hit her, followed by her feeling small tingly sensations all over her body. Said sensations only kept getting more intense as the pink toy, which was now completely shoved down her pussy, kept happily buzzing away and pleasuring her entire pussy with its many spiky extensions.

Tired with doing Mica’s job for her, the interviewer grabbed both her hands and placed them at the end of the shaking toy. He encouraged her a little by moving her hands back and forth himself, but when he noticed that Mica started having a nice rhythm going on by herself, he let go of her hands and continued jerking off to the naked brown beauty pleasuring herself in front of him. The sopping sounds coming from Mica’s pussy and the sheets getting wetter with every passing minute tempted the interviewer to just ravage Mica’s fit and sweaty body, yet he quickly reminded himself to take it one step at a time. It would already be extremely dicey to attempt to do all the things which he had in mind with Mica that evening, and rushing it would only make it even harder than it already was. The success of the entire endeavour now depended on how horny Mica truly was for white cocks and how wild she’d be when she could finally let go of all those long repressed lusts and needs.

Mica’s thoughts at that exact same moment were a whole lot simpler than the interviewer’s, as she just kept focusing on jabbing the pulsating toy inside her pussy as roughly and fast as she could. Her mini-orgasms were slowly heaping up on one another, with her having just experienced a medium one. This was clearly noticeable, seeing as she kept the vibrator nestled immobile and deeply inside her pussy for over fifteen seconds, her body lightly twisting and shivering as it prepared itself for a really big orgasm. Breathing laboriously and blushing heavily, Mica barely managed to notice that the interviewer was jerking off his large erect cock while he kept staring directly at her, which got her even more excited than she already was. 

Realising that the interview probably wouldn’t be over without her feeling his white cock deep inside her at least once, and that she was actually looking forward to it as well, Mica started fucking her wet twat with the amazing toy with renewed lust and vigour. The interviewer clearly wanted to see an erotic dirty show and Mica was totally motivated to give him one. Reaching her own orgasm was still her main goal, yet making the interviewer cum hard was something she now truly cared a great deal about. Mica would have reached her orgasm sooner than later, yet the interviewer decided to speed up the process by complimenting her body and by talking dirty to her.

“It’s impressive how well you maintain your body. With a curvy and toned body like yours, it’s no wonder that you’ve got a promising modelling career. You’ve already got tons of white guys fapping off to your pics, but imagine how many more of those there will be once your interview gets uploaded and everybody realises that you’re not that fanatical about all that racial stuff at all. Your patron count will go up and you’ll be masturbating almost as much as Barbara does every day, on account of all the dirty comments and compliments your fans will be posting on your new content.” mentioned the interviewer, jerking off harder and faster as he noticed Mica kept pounding her drenched pussy way more intensely with her new toy, with every dirty sentence he said.

Mica’s legs flew up in the air, with her toes curling and tiny droplets of sweat dripping off her slender legs as she was now ramming the toy inside her with wild abandon. An amazing orgasm was just within reach and the vibrator jammed down her cunt was continuously hitting all the right spots. All that was left for the interviewer to do, to finally finish Mica off, was to slightly rub the tip of his right index finger against her partially swollen clit, which caused Mica to finally squirt fiercely as lustful ecstasy momentarily overwhelmed her mind and senses. She moaned so loudly, that she stunned the interviewer so much that he stopped jerking off for a couple seconds, with her long and intense squirting reminding him of Barbara’s orgasms.

Squirming erratically on her bed as the sexual pleasure just didn’t relent, Mica kept on squirting and moaning until her pussy was so slippery and her arms so tired, that the vibrator slid out of her still quivering cunt, with the interviewer barely catching it before it fell on the ground. He threw it towards Mica, with it landing on her bed next to her head, and then fapped off as hard as he could as he watched Mica deepthroat the drenched toy, with the occasional moan coming out of her mouth as she enjoyed tasting her own juices. 

Mica managed to stun the interviewer once more, as she managed to kneel in front of him the moment she heard him grunting that he was about to blow his load. With such an exotic-looking babe kneeling patiently in front of him, completely ready and willing to take and receive his load, the interviewer’s cumshot couldn’t be anything else than tremendous and hard. The first eight ropes of cum ended up on Mica’s waiting extended tongue and into her mouth, with her surprisingly managing to swallow it all. A couple more ended up on Mica’s heaving chest and in between her boobs, the white colour of his sperm standing in contrast with Mica’s caramel-coloured body. The last rope of sperm landed on Mica’s crotch, who was already scooping up the cum from her chest with her fingers and licking them clean with impressive gusto.

[Milk Chocolate](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfna43-0fe54e32-5219-424d-8db1-470546cb1e81.jpg/v1/fill/w_766,h_1044,q_70,strp/milk_chocolate_by_thomas_dp_ddfna43-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTc0NCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRmbmE0My0wZmU1NGUzMi01MjE5LTQyNGQtOGRiMS00NzA1NDZjYjFlODEuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.Jmc8B_WFHypkdtRbkkRlCgV1Kz-hzYMikeGJ7YLuvXw)

Pleasantly surprised by Mica’s performance and tired from the intense cumshot, the interviewer sat down on his chair again, congratulated her for a job well-done and patiently waited until Mica was done tasting his cum. A silent agreement got established between the two, about the both of them staying naked for the remainder of the interview, followed by the interviewer putting the well-used toy back in its packaging and into his backpack when Mica went to grab something to drink for the both of them. The atmosphere had definitely changed for the better inside Mica’s apartment, and the interviewer was willing to bet his next Thursday-session with Barbara that both he and Mica would be having a couple more orgasms before the interview was well and truly over.

**************

** Question #13: **

**Coming back from a very pleasant short break, what's the nastiest sex act that you've done to your partner or had done to you?**

One time, I was force fed cum until my tummy had a bulge! And I was made to lick someone’s asshole on the inside... (she gags a little at the memory)

**Until your tummy bulged out? That must have happened during an incredibly big frat party, no?**

Well, the frat party was really the only place that I’ve been in such close contact with so many men. It was so wild, that I don’t remember the last half of it.

**You’re not a fan of rimming?**

I…. I don’t mind as much, _if_ they clean themselves. But I don’t think most of the guys that want me to ea ...rim them, pay too much attention to that.

** Question #14: **

**What was it like being Achievement Hunters’ sex toy while you worked there?**

It was... so... (she’s clearly fighting a losing battle trying to hold back the slut inside herself) good! God, being chained to a desk and just used mercilessly by all those guys and girls! It felt like... home.

**Used by whom exactly? They all had a go with you?**

Yeah, they all had a turn with me. Linday smelled the best of them, but she had a tendency to really use me hard. Sitting on my face for hours. Between her and Gavin, it’s a toss-up for how much they enjoyed my attention. I’m not sure Gavin is getting enough at home, considering the way he fucked me. It was like he couldn’t empty his balls inside me enough. I don’t think it was personal though.

**You’ve spent a decent amount of time working at Achievement Hunters’. How often and how hard did they rail you during that period?**

It was every day. If I wasn't in a shoot, then they had this wheel they’d spin to see who got to play with me. I really like Da...Ryan. He was so considerate when he’d let me suck him off.

  
***********

“Hmm, talking about sucking, you really deepthroated that toy like a pro. You as efficient with the real deal as well?” asked the interviewer, as he tugged at his erect dick, totally ready for another go with Mica.

“You want me to suck you off? I could do that yeah. But are you sure you don’t want a titfuck instead? You’ve been staring at my tits from the moment you’ve shot your load all over them after all.” answered Mica, who couldn’t help but let out a playful giggle.

“Why not both? Start off with a titfuck and end it with some intense deepthroating. You could tell me all about your private Fucket-list as you service me with your tits as well.” 

“Sounds like a plan! It’s not a big list though, so don’t get your hopes up too much.” mentioned Mica, as she knelt down in front of the interviewer again and shoved his hard cock in between her tits.

“No problem. Maybe I could help you out with your current items and think of new ones once we’re done with those? I’m quite close with many of the more beautiful RT and RT-related women. If you would properly motivate me, then perhaps I could arrange some very intimate sessions with a couple of those women for you.” whispered the interviewer, who silently congratulated himself for having managed to push all of Mica’s right buttons. Her eyes lit up and her breathing started getting harder at the prospect of getting it on with top-sluts like Barbara, Jessica and Ellie.

Pumping her tits up and down the interviewer’s erect shaft, Mica gave his cockhead a lick every time it came within reach of her brown plump lips. “The first one kinda goes with my casino entry on my public list. I had such a great time there, but the next time that I go, I want to use my body as a bet. 24 hours with me, I just have to come back unmarked and unharmed. An ultimate ‘Indecent Proposal’-kind of thing.” said Mica as she continued to service her newest fuckbuddy with her tits.

“I have some very discrete readers and subscribers. I’m quite positive that I could find a couple trustworthy and discreet people with whom you could make a couple bets with.” answered the interviewer as he watched Mica’s tits getting slowly coated with his precum.

“Mmm, sounds perfect. Another item on my private list is record like a pretend episode for ‘The Know’, with me and Ashley being completely naked. We could talk about a bunch of dirty sexual topics and do some nasty erotic gossiping about the other RT-women, before we finally start playing with each other.” continued Mica while she rubbed her hard nipples against the interviewer’s well-lubricated cockhead, drenching her entire chest with his precum in the process. Her bedroom floor was getting drenched as well, as having such a big white cock rubbing and thrusting in between her tits, and big white balls brushing against her hot chest, had turned her on so much that a steady amount of juices was leaking out of her moist cunt.

“You’re close with Ashley and I’m close with Ashley, so convincing her won’t be that hard. With all our connections, I’m sure we can find a way to sneak in after hours and I could be the cameraman.” 

“Fucking great! There’s like so many perks to being buddy-buddy with you! The third and final item on my list is a little bit more complex than the first two. I’d basically want to go to a con while dressed in a... provocative outfit and have like multiple mini-sexual interactions with people I can trust to keep quiet about it and not go overboard with the touching and such. So I guess you could call it one big tease-fest, with perhaps some real sexual activities near the end in a subtle and very discreet manner.” shared Mica, right before she stopped her titjob and started sucking on the interviewer’s nuts.

Impressed by the ferocious and skilful way Mica was gobbling his balls, - many years of repressed and unsatisfied love for white cock made her suck and slobber all over his nuts so intensely, it was as if Mica was making up for lost time - this time it took the interviewer a little longer to come up with a possible solution for Mica’s third and last dirty item on her list.

“How about if I round up a handpicked group of around twenty dependable readers who are also incredibly into you? That group could grope you all you want the entire day long at random intervals and whenever you want to do something more intimate, you could let me know and I’ll inform them about it. That way, you can have all the sexual stimulation you need when you’re at a con and you don’t have to worry about people taking it too far, being too clumsy and unsubtle with it or people blackmailing you.”

Mica’s reply wasn’t a vocal one, yet the interviewer could clearly see that she was on board by how she put up both her thumbs as she shoved his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, until her nose brushed up against his groin. Loving Mica’s new way of showing appreciation and approval, the interviewer was about to grab the back of her head to move her mouth up and down his cock at a rapid pace, yet he completely froze up when Mica suddenly started deepthroating him at a remarkable speed of her own accord. Having used the interviewer’s copious amount of precum as lube, Mica was now able to bob her head back and forth on his dick so hard that he had trouble remaining in a standing position. The obscene sound she was making as she swallowed his cock like a pro was like porn to his ears and the audible delight it was giving him made his cock go max-length, yet still Mica facefucked herself on his rock hard shaft as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

The interviewer wanted to turn on and encourage Mica again by giving her lewd compliments and comments, yet she made his cock - especially his cockhead - throb so much, that all that came out of his mouth were grunts and strained moans. Mica would have loved to pleasure herself with the pink vibrator while she was going down on the interviewer’s cock, yet the amazing toy unfortunately was nowhere in sight when she had walked back into her bedroom and things were going just a little too smoothly and amazingly to potentially make any kind of fuss or remark about it. Besides, with her hands now free, she was able to swallow the interviewer’s entire cock, as she had placed her hands on his ass to push it back and forth towards her face in a perfect sync with her deepthroating motions.

She wanted to close her eyes to enjoy the throbbing sensation in her mouth for as much as possible, yet she made sure to occasionally look into the interviewer’s eyes with a pleading look on her face, as if she was begging him to reward her with a creamy treat for a lewd job well done. She kept deepthroating him for a little while longer, with the interviewer finally nutting deep down her mouth not even stopping her from servicing his cock. It was only when the interviewer had shot his ninth and last rope of cum down her throat, that Mica finally let his cock fall out of her mouth, spilling a bit of his cum as she gasped for air.

[Mica learns to appreciate white dick.](https://mega.nz/#!rGpiBKAB!JYobRGmqs70RmkGnhAZdJTvhRa7APUUVowjihug5PPc)

The interviewer slowly felt his cock soften as it was finally released out of Mica’s warm and wet mouth and after he had shot such a hefty load, yet when he noticed some of his cum hanging on Mica’s chin and slowly dribbling down onto her tits as she pouted her full lips, his cock grew in size again and gave him an erection which wouldn’t go away anytime soon.

[Hot Ebony and sticky Ivory](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfna4b-f4a0ea2a-91c8-42ed-85f9-b23e5ecca5a2.jpg/v1/fill/w_848,h_943,q_70,strp/hot_ebony_and_sticky_ivory_by_thomas_dp_ddfna4b-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTQyMyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRmbmE0Yi1mNGEwZWEyYS05MWM4LTQyZWQtODVmOS1iMjNlNWVjY2E1YTIuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.rEThEQivttvv8ervH_HTEmIPa9CWUda7q37qAO0JDzc)

“Fuck girl, that was...impressive, to say the least. Where did you learn to deepthroat like that?” asked the interviewer as he slowly sat down in his chair again.

“On my own with a couple very long toys and then later on, using and enhancing those skills during my time at college, especially at frat parties. I’m glad that you enjoyed it so much, it definitely made me super wet just doing it.” laughed Mica as she had a semi-embarrassed look on her face when she looked down at the big wet puddle on the floor.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that little problem of yours soon enough.” answered the interviewer as he noticed what Mica was looking at. Mica didn’t reply, yet her mind was already coming up with a bunch of lewd possibilities for what the interviewer could possibly have in mind for her.

************

** Question #15: **

**Do you ever masturbate or have sex in costume?**

All the time, Daddy! Why don’t I show you that instead! Any you’d like me in?

**I think I got something in mind, yeah. Last question, do you ever wear any plugs or vibrators while you’re in costume?**

Last question? Ok! Um... yes, sometimes, only when I know I won’t have a cock to fill me after!

**********

“How do you feel about trying out sex while you’re dressed in a costume _and _with a plug in your big brown ass right now?”

“Yes, Sir! I think that’s a great idea. All of these memories have managed to really get me going. I’d love to see how you take me for a ride Daddy!”

“Go get your Playboy-bunny outfit and your Catwoman boots then.”

“You really want this to be the last question? I can keep going for a while longer if you want.” asked Mica as she got up and started to look for the requested pieces of clothing in her closet.

“Oh yeah. This interview’s been pretty spicy already and we don’t want to _overheat_ the readers too quickly. Besides, seeing as I’ll be helping you out with your private list, we’ll be staying in touch regularly, so if I need to know anything else about you, you can just text me. Plus, your pussy is as wet as Barbara’s when she sees a horsecock or an orgy scene. I really feel like you need some direct and _personal attention_ right away.”

“True that! And you’re right I guess, can’t go all out right away. Gotta make it so the fans will be wanting for more after all!” said Mica as she threw her boots on her bed and put on her bunny outfit.

_“Oh the VIP-fans won’t be left wanting, that’s for sure!”_ thought the interviewer as he slowly started jerking his cock with one hand, while holding a small black buttplug in the other. He looked on as Mica spun around a couple times in front of him once she got dressed, to give him a good look of how her curvy body looked in the skimpy and erotic outfit.

[Slutty shoewear; check.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfn6ev-75ab65b7-08d6-4abe-bcb7-77cb8533de3c.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1032,q_70,strp/slutty_shoewear_check_by_thomas_dp_ddfn6ev-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTcwNyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRmbjZldi03NWFiNjViNy0wOGQ2LTRhYmUtYmNiNy03N2NiODUzM2RlM2MuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.JXVEcBmwARU9B604_laf8tW8_EsVMiLMRJyaUC0An9g)

[Skimpy and practical.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfn6f2-0f2a779e-fd6f-49e0-b6a1-085a5dc7f469.jpg/v1/fill/w_774,h_1033,q_70,strp/skimpy_and_practical_by_thomas_dp_ddfn6f2-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIwMCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRmbjZmMi0wZjJhNzc5ZS1mZDZmLTQ5ZTAtYjZhMS0wODVhNWRjN2Y0NjkuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTg5OSJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.4_BUFM4M594b18VwqmmfH3SobcPLvRauvUxiF2oLpTw)

Whistling and slapping Mica lightly on her ass to show his appreciation, the interviewer then pulled her closer to him and started to rub his cock against her partially revealed asscheeks and the thin fabric of her bunny-outfit. Her legs getting slick from her dripping pussy, Mica bit her lip and started feeling tingly all over her body as the anticipation of feeling the interviewer’s dick deep inside her was driving her wild.

Ready for the next step, the interviewer then stood up and threw Mica face first onto her bed. Not even giving her enough time to turn around, he then pulled the part of her outfit which was covering her pussy and butthole to the side and effortlessly slid two fingers inside Mica’s wet snatch. Moaning into her bed sheets as she felt the interviewer’s fingers move in and out of her pussy at a rapidly increasing pace, she started moaning even louder when she occasionally felt the tip of his index finger brush lightly against her asshole. Light brushing eventually became proper penetrating, as next to having her pussy fingerfucked by two thick fingers, Mica’s butthole now had a finger going inside of it as well. The interviewer occasionally switched hands to fingerfuck Mica’s holes, as the juices from her dripping pussy were ideal lube to prepare her ass for the eventual buttplug going inside of it.

“You know what, let me play you some audio of Barb moaning like you are right now. That’ll definitely get the juices flowing hard!” mentioned the interviewer all of a sudden as he reached for his pants to grab his phone. Being granted a momentary reprieve from getting fingerfucked, Mica turned around and spread her legs wide open as she looked at the interviewer ticking away at his cellphone. Her aching pussy was still leaking like crazy, yet the ‘babbling brook’ became a ‘roaring waterfall’ when she suddenly heard the sounds of Barbara Dunkelman moaning as if she was having one intense squirting orgasm after another.

“Ho-holy fuck...Sounds like she’s really getting into it. What’s that vibrating noise I hear in the background?” stuttered Mica, whose entire body had gotten tense as she was more than just a little bit impressed by the intensity and frequency at which Barbara was moaning.

“Oh that? That’s just the horse vibrator I gave her when she and I did her second interview. She’s been using that one so much, you’d be surprised at how many batteries she already used up with that thing.” explained the interviewer as he laid down his phone upside down on Mica’s bed and continued to fingerfuck her dripping pussy and winking asshole.

“Oh fuck, that’s amazing! I didn’t even know something like that existed. Could you gift me one as well?” asked Mica as she immediately got back into moaning uncontrollably loud, as if she was trying to outdo Barbara in moaning the hardest.

“Sure thing. I could get you that one and many other _fascinating_ toys. We can even do the stuff we’ve done today on a regular basis if you want. Like if you ever want a white and hard dick to satisfy your ‘special need’ with, mine’s always at the ready. Except Thursday evenings. And you’ll have to agree to do certain things for me in return of course.” declared the interviewer as he started laying the foundation for Mica to become extremely useful to him.

“Of course, whatever you want. This has and is still way too good to just be a one-off thing.” replied Mica as she slowly pushed her crotch back and forth towards the interviewer, to drive his fingers even deeper in her pussy.

“You sure? You haven’t even heard yet what lewd things I want you to do.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll definitely be worth it. And seeing as you said _lewd_ things, I just know I’m gonna love it.”

Mica couldn’t say more after that, as the interviewer shoved another finger in both her pussy and asshole, which put her already overstimulated body into orgasm-overdrive. Feeling a huge orgasm coming up, Mica barely had enough time and effort to prepare herself for it. She grabbed her sheets so tight it felt as if she was about to tear them any second, she gritted her teeth so hard she felt as if they were about to break and her arched back slowly moved upwards inch by inch as she approached her orgasm, it felt as if she was floating in the air.

When the pleasures of an immense orgasm finally overwhelmed Mica, she moaned so loudly that the interviewer couldn’t even hear Barb’s moans coming from his phone. Wisely moving his face back a little as he kept fingerfucking the sweaty babe in front of him, Mica’s intense squirting caused his entire groin to be covered in her juices. Her whole body shook and convulsed as her orgasm kept hitting her hard and when she felt the interviewer sticking his fingers, which just mere moments ago had been in her pussy, into her mouth, she enthusiastically licked and sucked them clean, as tasting her own juices enhanced her orgasm.

With Mica still enjoying the aftermath of such a mindblowing orgasm and having sufficiently sucked off the interviewer’s fingers, she wasn’t given any time to catch her breath, as the interviewer stopped fingerfucking her asshole to slowly push the anal plug inside it instead. Her body still sensitive as all hell, Mica’s eyes opened wide as she let out a sound that was pleasure, shock and surprise all in one. It definitely felt amazing, yet her exhausted body wasn’t ready yet for such new and incredible pleasure. Still trying to acclimatize her body to the thick plug which was now firmly lodged down her ass, Mica’s world was rocked even harder as the interviewer plunged his entire hard cock into her still quivering cunt in one fluid and swift motion.

Wanting to give Mica a fuck she’d never forget and would always hanker after to experience it again, the interviewer had decided to go all out with banging Mica’s still recuperating body. The more different sensations and pleasures she was feeling at the same time, the more she’d start aching for his cock afterwards after all. That required him to keep pumping his cock inside Mica’s pussy at a fast and steady pace, yet with Barb moaning in the background and Mica squirming in delight in front of him, that was just a walk in the park. Laying her legs on his shoulders and leaning forward, he started driving his dick even deeper inside Mica as he started to rub her clit with his right hand at the same time. Wanting to make her tits feel amazing as well but unable to lean forward enough, the interviewer grinned as he saw Mica squeezing her tits and pinching her hard dark brown nipples herself. Her whole body was probably on fire right now, which was precisely what he wanted.

Mica’s bed actually started to creak as the interviewer increased his pussy-pounding pace, with the both of them panting hard as they each wanted the hot and rapid plowing to last for as long as possible, yet they were also anxiously looking forward to their fast approaching orgasms at the same time. Drunk with lust from having Mica’s tight pussy clench around his thumping cock, he absolutely loved how it tightened even more every time he slightly pushed against the buttplug with the tip of his index finger. Unstrapping and unzipping Mica’s already half undone bunnysuit with some assistance from Mica herself, the interviewer now had a clear and full view of Mica’s naked wet body, her tits rocking back and forth with each thrust he did inside her snug little pussy. With the first stages of his plan now done, it was now time to move on to the main course.

“You like feeling Daddy’s huge cock pounding your dirty, wet twat, don’t you, you slutty little girl? Start begging Daddy to fuck you even harder and deeper, and perhaps he’ll reward you with a cummy treat for being such a good obedient daughter.” instructed the interviewer, who was delighted with the obvious effect the Daddy-roleplay was having on Mica, whose pussy got so tight around his cock, that he was having trouble maintaining the fast pace at which he was pounding her cunt. 

“Oh fuck yeah daddy! Punish my naughty little cunt! Slam that big cockhead of yours against my cervix, I wanna feel it thrusting inside my womb!” cried out Mica, which earned her four meaty cockslaps on her clit, quickly followed by more hard pussy-slamming. Mica squealed in delight when the interviewer forcefully pushed against the buttplug, her legs becoming numb and her pussy tingling all over as it kept getting impaled on the interviewer’s big shaft. She tried to thank her Daddy for giving her such an amazing anal toy, yet she barely managed to utter a couple incomprehensible words when she started to moan again, seeing as the interviewer had just begun to rub her inner thighs.

Treating Mica’s pussy to a couple quick midway thrusts varied up with some longer-lasting deep thrusts did quite a number on her, as her tongue hanging out her mouth and her eyes staring at the ceiling gave her quite the aheago-face. She was just moaning “Daddy” over and over again at this point, with the interviewer riling her up even more when he mentioned that by the time they’d be done with her private list, she’d have a whole group of white daddies she could be the cockloving slutty daughter of. With Mica’s legs limpingly moving on the interviewer’s shoulders and the rest of her body sluggishly moving back and forth with every thrust he made inside her sopping cunt, he felt as if he was fucking an oversized cocksleeve, with its audio-track stuck on repeat.

_“Hmm, sexdolls and toys modelled after the RT-babes, not a bad idea at all actually!”_ thought the interviewer as he grabbed Mica’s legs tightly, pulled her lower body towards him and in the process scarcely penetrated Mica’s cervix. Mica just broke at that point, as she just started squirting all over the interviewer while yelling out the word “DADDY!”. Mica’s back arched upwards, yet she immediately flopped back down onto the bed as she didn’t have the energy to remain in such a position. The interviewer shoved his throbbing cock inside Mica’s still shuddering pussy a few more times and then pulled out and started shooting his seed all over Mica’s stomach and in between her tits when he couldn't endure it any longer himself.

[Satisfied Jungle Fever](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddfna41-63f1604f-b83d-42ed-8d27-f20e8fa39036.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRmbmE0MS02M2YxNjA0Zi1iODNkLTQyZWQtOGQyNy1mMjBlOGZhMzkwMzYuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.iYbB6uZtQr0gmnw9w4yUUrGNKMev6BHF713dKx5mb80)

Having had three cumshots in a very short period of time, the interviewer’s last load was a little less thick and voluminous as his other two, yet he still managed to paint a significant portion of Mica’s upper body with his sperm. He grinned when he saw Mica weakly trying to scoop up the sperm to taste it, yet she had so little strength left in her arms that all she managed to do was smear it over her chest, soiling her bosom even more. Feeling sorry for the cumhungry girl, the interviewer crawled next to Mica’s face and waggled his still cum-dripping cockhead in front of her. He groaned for a moment when Mica licked and sucked the last drops of sperm from his cock and then laid down beside her on her bed.

“Do you think it’s weird that I’m into the whole “Daddy” thing?” asked an unsure Mica, who hadn’t recovered from the intense fucking she had just experienced in the slightest. 

“Girl, I personally know chicks who are into animal cocks, shoving fake eggs down their cunts, being treated as pets, squirting hard from risky outdoor sex and Barbara Dunkelman of course. Compared to them and their fetishes, you and your little dad-kink can be considered rather tame and cute actually.” answered the interviewer, which made both of them laugh uncontrollably.

“You go rest a bit while I get something to drink. Once I’m back, we should take a shower. Especially you, cause you’re sticky all over. And after that, I’ll be heading out. Oh, and you can keep the buttplug by the way.” said the interviewer. He had originally planned on gifting it to Barbara, yet with the money he’d be making from the Mica-recordings, he’d be able to buy her a much more expensive one, perhaps one with a jewel placed on the bottom.

Leaving Mica’s bedroom, the interviewer quickly collected the mini spy-cameras he had placed in her living room earlier that night and then re-joined her in her bedroom. Helping Mica up, he then used the excuse of ‘cleaning her bed’ to collect the spy-camera he had placed in her bedroom as well while she walked towards the bathroom. The combo-shower was a hot one, yet both Mica and the interviewer were too tired to fool around with each other anymore. That didn’t stop him from occasionally sucking hard on Mica’s dark brown nipples however. They weren’t as sensitive as Barbara’s, yet it definitely turned Mica on hard enough for her to probably squeeze in another orgasm later that night.

The interviewer himself stepped outside the shower a lot earlier than Mica did and wrapped the black lacy panties which she had worn earlier that day around his cock, right before he started jerking off to the sight of a totally wet Mica showering and rubbing every inch of her body with soap. She was a little surprised when the interviewer handed her her cumstained panties when she finally walked out the shower. She was even more surprised when he ordered her to put them on and to only take them off once he’d be back in his own apartment, yet she immediately did what he asked of her, seeing as that’s what she agreed to earlier. There was too much at stake to act like a prude now after all.

The interviewer didn’t stay much longer at Mica’s apartment after this, yet before he left, he assured her that the both of them would be staying in touch regularly for sure, and that they’d do many lewd things together in the near future. As he went back to his own apartment, the interviewer was overjoyed. He had incredible recordings he could sell to his VIP-subscribers, he had a new fuckbuddy and remembering what was on her private list and what they had done together that night, she was definitely a wild one. He could also use the recordings to really turn on Barbara during their next session tomorrow and he could definitely find some good uses for Mica to repay his kindness with helping her out with her dirty list. Mica seducing and flirting with the boyfriends of the other RT-babes to weaken relationships or Mica offering to fuck them so that they’d be too busy and unable to distract the interviewer as he would be fucking their girlfriends instead, were just a few interesting ideas which just popped up in his head. And just as he ordered an expensive buttplug for Barbara online once he got home, Mica sent him a picture of her still wearing the cumstained panties. Today had been very productive indeed!

\------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this interview and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

A big shoutout to Spammer for proofreading this story!

Lots of thanks to Woodbine66b#0570 for providing Mica’s answers!

The three look-alike pictures use in this interview originate from this incredibly hot reddit user:

<https://www.reddit.com/user/FunwithPenny/submitted/>

If anybody ever wants me to write another Mica-story, the items listed on her private list could probably help with that, or new items with the interviewer helping her out if you got something else in mind. Anyway, the foundation for all that has now been created!

And congrats to the people who spotted the quite obscure ‘Friends’ reference!


End file.
